Love is best
by Patrece
Summary: This is a one shot about Tommy and Kim reuniting. It is different and my first but I plan on turning it into a full story soon. I am also changing the ending so the story can have more chapters.


"So tell me again why you did it?" Kim was upset and needed answers.

"I uh I um oh Kim I do not need to explain anything to you." Tommy begins to storm off.

Kim grabs hold of his arm before he is able to move an inch. She knew him to well and knew his movements as well as she knew her own. "You owe me an explanation; I at least gave you one."

"Oh alright; I had told Kat about the telltale."

"And." Kim adds.

"She wanted to see if the legend was true or not and well we were not doing anything and decided to have some fun."

"Tommy you should have known better than to try something like that; I bet Kat was only trying to come off as brave and daring." "Urgh now here we are trying to stop the portal from opening all the way and killing the monsters that come out of it." Kim let's go of Tommy's arm.

"Geez Kim I did not mean to ruin your time; I know you would rather be shopping or with your new guy," Tommy says bitterly and sarcastically.

Kim stares at Tommy for a moment. "Shopping would have been better than this."

"Well you can leave after all you are no longer a power ranger." Tommy crosses his arms.

"From the looks of it you can use all the help you can get fearless leader besides I still can fight better than your girlfriend can." Kim smirks.

"She is not my girlfriend; we are dating." "Unlike you I do not rush into relationships or end them abruptly for no good reason." Tommy smirks at Kim.

"Okay let's get one thing straight; I am not a flip flopper or someone who easily makes up her mind." Kim holds up her hand to stop Tommy from commenting. "I do not have a new boyfriend and I don't always shop."

"What do you mean you don't have a new boyfriend?" "You wrote me that letter saying that you did!" Tommy has a confused and hurt look on his face.

Kim's expression softens. "Tommy I lied to you about having a new guy because I was scared."

"Of what?" "Us, training, moving away?"

"Of everything Handsome." "I was worried that I would not train or compete well, that you would realize that Kat was the right girl for you, and that I was away from everything familiar," Kim sits down on a box that was on the floor.

"Why didn't you just tell me; I would have reassured you that those things would never happen."

"Really Tommy because here you are dating Kat, I am keeping more to myself than venturing out and meeting new people, and I have been off on my routine for some time now."

Tommy sits down by Kim. "I am dating Kat but that was bound to happen if you the unthinkable happened between us; she is a sweet and cute girl." "Everyone feels insecure when they first leave home and I bet the reason why you have been off is due to the fact that you let go of the last piece that was holding you together me."

"Still I feel as though you would have thought that me being so far away is a hassle and Kat is here which makes a relationship easier." "I know that if not Kat than some other girl may have captured your attention." "I get that everyone is afraid to branch out by themselves or even alone but I have always been good at adapting to new surroundings."

Tommy places a hand on Kim's shoulder. "Listen Kim and listen good." "You are the bravest, toughest, prettiest, intelligent, loving, funny, charismatic, and unselfish woman that I know." "Moving even if for a little while will turn out to be no big deal for you once you realize how amazing you are." "I am sure once the shock wears off you will be smiling nonstop and telling me how wonderful your life is." Hopefully you will include me in it as your husband.

Kim looks at Tommy for a moment. "Thanks I needed to hear that; I am lucky to have you for a friend." Kim touches Tommy's hand.

"I could be more than a friend." Tommy rubs Kim's hand.

"But Tommy you are with Kat now…"

"Uh no I am not we are dating; not officially a couple besides she already knows you have my heart and always will." Tommy leans in and kisses Kim.

Kim kisses him back then pulls away; leaving Tommy with a confused look on his face. "I think it will be best if you end things with Kat first."

"Okay but I am doing it when they return from getting food." Tommy reaches for Kim and kisses her again.

Kat who was walking in with the others; sees them. "I guess you to are back together."

Tommy and Kim break apart. "I did not want you to find out this way."

"No Tommy it is fine I knew that sooner or later Kim would come to her senses and realize that you are the only one for her." Kat sets the food down on a crate. "I am fine with it really I am."

"Good because I like you as a friend." Kim reaches for a fry then smiles at Kat.


End file.
